The present invention relates to a communication device for storing personal or department data, and especially to a communication device which may present a one-touch dial function and can be operated conveniently.
In the general communication equipment, such as the fax machine 60 illustrated in FIG. 1, due to the confinement of the operating panel and the functions, only several tenths one-touch dial functions and one or two hundred simple dials are provided on the operating panel. If the users are too much, the functions on the operating panel are insufficient.
Next, recently, LAN and Internet are used more and more widely. The operations of the fax machines and digital copiers on LAN or Internet increase gradually. Therefore, the function of one-touch dial is confined in general communication device.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel communication device for storing personal or department data, which can be well used in the function of one-touch dials.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a communication device for storing personal or department data. A communication machine (for example, a fax machine, a digital copier, a multi-functional product, etc) is installed with an operating panel with a one-touch dial function and a liquid crystal display, which are connected to a circuit control unit. A reading machine is installed in the communication machine. An internal circuit of the reading machine is communicated with the circuit control unit; and at least one card-inserting seat is installed in the communication machine for being inserted by at least one memory card. Each memory card serves to store personal data or department data, use set values of a device, or data of a telephone book. Each card-inserting seat is connected to the internal circuit of the reading machine. When an operator is desired to user the device, it is only needed to inserted the memory card into the card-inserting seat. Thereby, the reading machine reads the data in the memory card, then, the one-touch dial function in the operating panel is replaced by the memory card. On the contrary, the operator may use the functions on the operating panel of the communication machine.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.